By Chance
by NinjaHandyMan08
Summary: Iroh is holding a ball in Zuko's honour to Zuko's dismay XD . Zuko goes to leave the hectic ballroom when a mysterious maiden with blue eyes enters the room... Zutara/Avatar After the war... I do not own avatar. Mike Bryan and Nickelodeon do...
1. Chapter 1

Fire lord Zuko sat at his throne over looking the ball taking place. His eyes scanned the crowd. It looked like a rainbow with all the extravagant masks and costumes people were wearing. He himself had shucked his usual Fire lord attire and replaced it with a less exaggerated costume. To his relief these clothes were more comfortable and the oversize spikes that usually sat on his shoulders had been removed. Zuko also like many of the other guests had a mask. His mask was gold and it covered his eyes and part of his face, making him unrecognizable with it on. It hid his scar which Zuko prefered as he could slip around the ball undetected. He had yet to put it on though.

He continued to watch the dancers swaying backwards and forwards to the rhythm. His uncle had tried to get him to dance, He smirked, So far Zuko had been winning much to his uncle's silent pouts over future grandkids. He chuckled to himself.  
He always hated dancing. Not for the dance itself but for the competition the girls had with each other when they danced with him. Always trying to impress him with whatever they could do. All trying to become the next Fire lady. Zuko knew they wanted FIRE LORD ZUKO, not just plain old Zuko.

Zuko eyes flew downcast as he descended his throne and started to find his way through the crowd, quickly donning his mask. He wanted to escape from the hectic ball room. His eyes found the entrance to the hall, where people continued to enter from. Zuko quickly made his way to the doors his eyes remained downcast. Zuko clambered his way through the crowd, suddenly Zuko was thrown sideways slightly. He looked up and was about to tell the person off for knocking him over when he noticed something he didn't expect to see. In the entrance doors stood a young woman probably his age or younger. Her crystal blue dress billowing around her as the breeze from outside caught it. Her face was framed by brown curls, while the rest of her hair was up in an elegant loose bun at the back of her head. Like Zuko she had a mask on except hers was pale blue and was laced. It covered the area just around her eyes while also extending a bit further on her face, shielding her identity. Even though she had a mask on he could still see her large blue eyes as they scanned the hall. Zuko stood mesmerized in her beauty. He saw the woman step down the steps slowly. She moved gracefully as if she was walking on nothing but air, her feet stepping carefully on every step. Zuko found himself moving towards the stair case, and towards her. His eyes never left her face. Before he knew it he was there standing in front of her.

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

The young woman turned and looked at Zuko. She flashed a bright smile at him and then proceded to walk off in the opposite direction. In a panic Zuko reached forward and went to gently take her hand. She turned around to face him, slipping her hand from his in the process. Her mouth open slightly in surprise. Zuko quickly gathered himself, holding out his hand to her, motioning silently with his head in the direction of the dance floor. She seemed to understand because she smiled up at him, giving him courage to do what he was going to do next. He gently took her hand into his then proceeded to lead her to the dance floor. Their shoes making a dull clicking against the newly polished floor. Zuko turned to face the young lady and wrapped his arm around her waist, while his other hand rose slightly to the side taking her hand with it. In return she rested her remaining hand on his shoulder delicately. Zuko tipped his face down so he could take in her whole face. Her eyes seemed to glisten as blue met gold. They seemed to take him in and swallow him like the ocean itself.  
The music began slowly. It was a soft gentle tune. Zuko led the woman across the floor, both swaying simultaneously to the music. Their movements shadowing each other. Zuko felt a sense of peace as they continued to glide. His eyes never leaving hers. She was so graceful and gentle. He felt safe and reassured in her arms. No other woman had done this to him before, the thought actually scared him.

"The prophecy is becoming a reality sir. What shall we tell the master?" The fire nation general turned to look at the fire sage. His eyes pierced with anger.  
"We will have to report this information quickly. We must stop this from happening or her plans will be ruined". Even though the general was angry he also felt confident. Zuko won't escape her this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok well just to clear something up before we continue....  
This is set about 5 years after the war has ended.  
Katara is 19 and Zuko is 21...  
I hope it's not confusing when i switch POV's. I seem to repeat parts of the story when i do this. If it's confusing i would love feedback so i can maybe improve this and other chapters to come :D**

Hope you enjoy :D

*********************************************************

Chapter 3...

The message General Lee had sent, arrived at the ship just set off the fire nation in a matter of minutes.

"Princess we have a message from General Lee. The general we positioned in Zuko's arm-"  
"I very well know all about General Lee. I was the one who planned this after all. Do you take me for a fool?"  
"N-n-no your highness" Azula huffed and turned to look him in the eyes. Her golden eyes pierced his. They gave off a radiance of power which made the soldier shrink back into himself, almost tripping over. Azula smirked at this. She took great joy in seeing fear in others. Especially when she was the cause.  
"Well?"  
"The prophecy is becoming a reality. General Lee advises we act quickly based on the current predicament". Azula mulled over the new information. Looking for the best decision.  
"I think General Lee is right." She turned to another officer who was based at the room's door. "Send division three out to invade the palace!"

*********************************************************

She was still looking into his gold eyes. They confused her. They were full of compassion, determination and pride, yet they also held a certain softness. Katara's eyes never left his the whole time. They just stared at each other. Funny how she felt so calm and relaxed around him. He made her feel safe. Katara was shocked when he broke the silence between them.  
"I'm sorry if I seem straight forward, but I must say I have never met another as you". She looked down. She felt a blush creep up her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offen-" she looked up again and smiled. Katara's blush reddened as she saw him blush and smile back. "I'm Zuko by the way" Katara was slightly taken aback. This was the Fire lord. The once fire nation prince, who she had first met many years ago now, at her home in the northern water tribe. The same Zuko who hunted Aang, the Avatar only then to join their side and help fight his father months later. Truly Katara had never forgotten him even though they hadn't seen each other in years. Yet as she looked she saw how a mixture of age and the mask he was wearing may make him unrecognizable. Now she knew why she felt safe with him. It was Zuko!"

"I'm Zuko by the way" he watched as she looked at him slightly startled. Zuko watched as she seemed to be pondering on a thought. This made him worry. Finally he saw her smile. She had a brilliant smile. What he had said before wasn't quite true. She reminded him of a certain waterbender. She shared Katara's piercing yet caring eyes. Maybe this is why he liked her so much? She suddenly leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. Zuko was surprised when she did this and was left stunned as she drew back just as quickly.

Katara felt a sense of reassurance and rested her head on his shoulder, before pulling back quickly. She felt safe to tell him who she was at that time.  
"I'm…" Katara was cut off as the doors to the halls flew open followed by a group of soldiers that Katara recognized as neither Zuko's nor any other army she knew of. A man obviously the leader, a large muscular man with dark hair and black eyes looked in her and Zuko's direction.

"You're coming with us!"


	4. Chapter 4

He stood there, mouth gaping at the sudden intrusion. He was further stunned when the lady he had been dancing with suddenly broke away from their embrace and set herself into a defensive stance. Zuko still stunned took up a defensive position next to her. He was surprised she didn't run like the majority of people had. This only made him respect her more.

The burly leader came and stood right in front of them. Zuko scowled at him in disgust.  
"What do you want?" Zuko said fiercely, hoping to strike fear into the man. The man smirked at Zuko, seemingly unfazed by his attempt. The man suddenly lurched forward, flames flying from his closed fists. Zuko dodged his assault with ease. They continued on like this for a while, deflecting and shooting forward flames. Finally one of Zuko's blows sent the man into the wall. He hit the wall with such force, it would have been a surprise if he returned from it conscious.

Katara continued to stare at the wall where the man had just gone through. The dust from the broken plaster flew everywhere. Creating a thick covering on everything. To immersed in the battle between Zuko and the man, she didn't even notice when one of the rebels crept up behind her before grabbing her from behind. Katara went to scream but found she was unable to due to a smelly cloth that had been forced to stay over her mouth. Katara couldn't move. She was trapped in the arms of her attackers. No matter how much she tried to kick and get away, she couldn't. She felt dizzy and immediately seized her attempts. She realized that the smelly cloth that had been placed over her mouth must have been drugged and she had breathed it in. The last things she saw, was Zuko and his guard fighting the rebels back out the doors of the room. She saw Zuko through drooping eyes turn and look at her. She saw his eyes widen immensely in shock. Her eyes began to close. Everything was fuzzy. She thought she heard Zuko call out to her. She blacked out…


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko roared in fury. They had taken her, the girl he had been dancing with, and HE had been unable to stop them. He felt weak and heavy with regret, knowing that it was his fault.  
"Zuko you must calm yourself. You're going to wear a hole in the carpet with you pacing like that. Look its already starting to ball!"  
Zuko looked up momentarily to scowl at his uncle before he started to pace again. He couldn't get last night's scene out of his head.

He had turned to look for the girl only to spot her being dragged away in the arms of her attackers. A cloth over her mouth, her eyes drooping slightly. He had called out to her as he ran forward. His fear must have been evident in his eyes. It had felt so strong. He had been cut off by another rebel, who had attacked him from the side. Distracted, he rammed the man with a fire fisted hand. When he turned back, the girl was gone.

Zuko sighed and looked to the floor stopping in his pacing mid step.  
"Uncle, what can I do? She must be miles away from the fire nation by now" he elaborated words by making wild and wide arm gestures in his frustration. "It's most likely they were after me!" Iroh nodded his agreement  
"Yes nephew this may be the case but it is still not your fault".  
"But what if she's hurt? And it is my fault!" Zuko held his head in his hands, guilt ridden. He heard his uncle sigh, seconds later to feel the pressence of his Uncle's hands, which now rested reassuringly on his shoulders.  
"I'm sure this young woman is highly capable of looking after herself" Zuko turned to his uncle suspiciously  
"How do you know uncle? Have you met her before?" He saw his uncle grin slightly.  
"No, never" he grinned innocently. Zuko sighed disappointingly.  
"Who do you think is behind this uncle?" Iroh's face became solid and serious  
"Azula definitely" he said with confidence. Zuko looked out of the window. His gaze settling on the rising sun.  
"I was afraid you were going to say that".

************************************************

Katara felt herself thrown into what must have been a cell or room. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw she was in a dark and dirty cell. The walls were lined with bits of moss and algae where water must have somehow seeped through the cracks in the walls when there had been a storm. There were no windows, only a small oil lamp hanging from a wall outside the cell. The cell smelt of rotting things. She covered her nose in distain at the smell. Afraid she was going to gag.  
"Welcome" Katara sucked in a gush of air in surprise, making her gag as she tasted the smell of her new inprisonment. She turned around and saw a slim shadow in front of the cell door. The person was too far from the light, but judging their voice and figure it was a female. Katara watched as the figure stepped into the torch light. Katara let out another gasp.  
"Azula!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Azula" Katara spat. She watched as Azula's lips curled up into an evil smirk. "What do you want with me?"  
"Nothing of your concern" Azula smirked. Katara scowled up at her. "Confused?" She threw her head back and cackled "That's for me to know and you to find out" Not sure what else to do, Katara threw her dirtiest look at Azula who stood still, unfazed. Katara felt like slapping the smirk straight off of Azula's face, and she would. She lunged forward towards Azula only to be yanked back sharply. She turned and suspected guards but found that her hands and feet were bound, chains trailing from them to the wall behind her. Azula laughed as she watched her struggle against her bonds. "Oh just stop your pathetic struggles and give up already" She screamed delightfully slamming the cell door behind her leaving Katara alone. Katara slumped down onto the ground trying to hold back the tears. I mustn't give up. Someone will come.  
"Zuko, where are you?" she whispered, curling her self up in a small ball on the floor. The cold air nipped at her back and arms. It was cold and she began to shiver. Unable to hold the tears back anymore she cried. She cried until exhaustion overwhelmed her.

****************************************************

Zuko stood behind his uncle. They were meeting with the Avatar Aang. They had been waiting for a while now and as usual Zuko was getting short tempered in impatience.  
"Uncle! Where is the Avatar? He should have been here by now" Iroh looked at his nephew understandingly.  
"I'm sure the Avatar has his reasons" Zuko sighed and looked at the ground as he shuffled his feet nervously. He never usually was like this. Panic seemed to consume him with every minute he didn't know whether the maiden he had fallen for was safe or not.

Zuko looked up as he heard a deep roar. The Avatar's sky bison was descending from the sky. He watched as it gently skimmed across the water before landing on the dock. He saw the Avatar, his now friend, descend from the bison and slowly make his way over to him and his uncle. When Aang reached him he smiled at the scared prince and the aging man behind him, whom Iroh returned and Zuko tried. The boy had grown a fair amount. His features had matured immensly and his height was close to Zuko's now. Yet beneath this older exterior, his character and personality was as bubbly and care free as ever.  
"Now" Aang started "What's happened?" the boy said joyfully, bouncing on the spot, a large grin played on his face. Obviously he didn't know of the previous nights events and was just glad to see a friend.  
"A group of rebels infiltrated the palace last night during the Summer Solstice ball. A young woman, whose name escapes us, was kidnapped. Zuko had been dancing with her and believes this is the reason they took her" Aang was no longer smiling. Instead his smile had been replaced with a troubling frown by the time Iroh had finished.  
"Do you know what nation she was from?" Aang asked. Iroh looked at Zuko who replied.  
"I think water tribe. She had these large blue eyes and her skin was tanned" Zuko continued to describe her when he heard a small cough. Embarrassed, he looked up at Aang's confused face and Iroh's wide grin. He silently cursed herself for letting himself slip in front of his uncle. Zuko cleared his throat "water tribe I think" trying to gather what power he had left.  
"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" Aang replied. Confusion still evident. Iroh stepped in.  
"Well we think this is more than just to target the Fire nation or Zuko. We think it's to do with a much larger scale. And possibly he other nations will be affected. We wanted to hold a four nation meeting" Aang looked at the ground, contemplating a decision.  
"I will arrange it to be held here. If that's alright?" He looked up and Zuko nodded. "Do you suspect anyone who would do this?" Aang continued.  
"Azula" Zuko simply stated. Aang looked at the ground and sighed.  
"Yes, even though I don't want to think it's her again, I must agree"


	7. Chapter 7

After Aang had left, Zuko and Iroh were once again by themselves.  
"Uncle" Iroh turned to his nephew who was still looking over the ocean, an eerie look in his eyes. "I can't just sit here and wait" gold eyes met hazel "It's just not me" Iroh sighed and rested his hand on his nephews shoulder.  
"Zuko, there is nothing you can do for her at the moment. Our best chance is to wait at least till after the four nation meeting"  
"But uncle, I can't just sit here. What if I-"  
"Don't be foolish Zuko, we don't know where she is or if Azula has her. I think that after the meeting we will have a better coarse of action that can be taken" Zuko sighed and hung his head in defeat.  
"Fine uncle"

*************************************************************

Katara woke to her cell door being opened. Thinking it was Azula she pretended she was still sleeping. When she heard the clang of metal on stone she couldn't help but peek her eyes open slightly. It wasn't Azula but a soldier who had brought her, her food. The man from what she could see was quite tall, though his amour and faceplate refrained her from seeing more. The soldier looked up at her, and Katara quickly closed her eyes again. Her heart beat faster at the thought that he had seen her. She sighed slightly in relief as she heard the screech of the metal door, as the soldier exited the cell. Katara smirked already formulating a plan in her head. If someone didn't come for her soon, she may still have a way out.

Aang sat at the head of the table next to Zuko, who was on his Fire lord throne. The other nation's representatives and advisors sat around the long mahogany table which stretched out across the war room. Air was of course, was absent. Aang stood up his face serious.  
"Good morning" there were a few muttered responses from the now silent table. "We have called you today to discuss the certain problems of which are occurring. We suspect that Azula is back to her acts once again" another murmur went through the room at the mention of Azula, she was hard to forget. Zuko just sat there, staring at nothing in particular as Aang continued what they had discussed earlier that day. He knew he should have been listening but he couldn't help his thoughts from straying.  
"Zuko?" Zuko looked up to see the whole room watching him. He looked over and saw the Aang looking at him in concern.  
"Yes?" he replied, trying to block his thoughts of the maiden.  
"Would you like to say or ask anything from the other nations" the whole room was silent as they waited for the fire lord's response.  
"I'm sorry. I cant think of anything at the moment. Uncle?" all eyes turned to Iroh.  
"Well It has just come to my attention that while we were fighting I overheard a rebel yell something about a prophecy. Is this relevant to anyone?" The crowd murmured amongst themselves.  
"There has been more talk about it" the room all looked at the speaker. It was an earth kingdom soldier "there has been more talk about the prophecy slash legend in recent times" a few of the earth kingdom soldiers along with some water tribe nodded in agreement.  
"What prophecy?" Zuko was on his feet, his eyes set on the soldier in hope.

**Ok but sorry everyone. I'm not entirely sure when I can get up more chapters. I'm kinda stuck. I will try hard to get them up ASAP though :D**


	8. Chapter 8

By Chance Part 8  
24/12/08

The soldier looked taken aback by Zuko's loud and sudden outburst. The rest of the room also looked towards him with surprise and curiosity. Some whispering unnesities in the people next to them's ears. Zuko seemed to notice this and calmed himself down. Lowering his urgency and tone to speak in a more appropriate voice.  
"What prophecy?"  
"I don't know the details. It is said to be centuries old. Back when the spirits first divided the nations in their uproar"  
"What do you know?"  
Zuko felt his uncle's hand on his shoulder, and he realised that he had started to rise from his chair in anticipation despite his earlier attempts to calm down.  
"Umm. Something about evil taking over the world and the two chosen ones who have great power, besides the Avatar, to bring peace and recreate the bond between the nations. The bond which the spirits destroyed in their original uproar. Aparently they help by using their unique bond with each other"  
"Chosen ones? Bond?" Zuko asked, confused.  
"I'm sorry that's all I know. The full inscription is said to be in a sacred place. Considering the prophecy includes all of us, id say it was in a place which includes all four nations. There's also a very large possibility that the prophecy is just another bed story for kids. Legends aren't all facts as often proved"  
Zuko sighed,  
"I don't know. You can never be too sure. If this is indeed what fate wants of us, where going to be coming up against some difficult times. Are the rest of the nations with me when I say will you contribute your help amongst one another to help repel the difficult times ahead? Prejudices behind us?"  
The table chortled in sync.  
"We will"  
Zuko couldn't help but smile. He had done what his father and sister could never and would ever do. Join forces with the other nations in an offer for peace. And for them to actually accept his offer, sent a great deal of pride and happiness through Zuko. The rest of the nations were starting to forgive and trust the fire nation again.  
"Aang?" The fire lord asked, signalling for the young monk to finish the meeting. Aang stood up with a small nod.  
"The meeting is adjourned. Thank you all for all of your support in this. I also, and the fire lord too, would like to thank you for coming on such short notice for this meeting. We are extremely grateful"  
"Extremely grateful" Zuko agreed, backing up Aang's statement.  
Zuko bowed respectfully to the other nations before making his way to the door, where he and Aang continued to thank the other nations as they exited the room.

************************************************************************

There was a gentle knock on the metal door.  
"You can come in" Azula replied sternly.  
The heavy metal door slowly opened. Its metal hinges groaning in protest. Azula turned to meet her guests as they walked in. There in the door way were two slight women. Both were recognisable as fire nation from their pale skin and golden eyes. One of the two leaped forward and threw herself at Azula.  
"Oh it's so nice to see you Azula. It's been like, ages"  
She giggled before flipping backwards so the other of the two women could greet Azula.  
"I must agree Azula. It has been too long. I've been bored stiff being in hiding for so long. It's just not fitting" Her bored tone and lack of enthusiasm backed up her look.  
"Tylee, Mai, it's great to see you guys again"

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

Ok well heres part 8!!!  
I know alot of people have been waiting for this. Well its finally here!!!

Sorry its been a while. I was going to reveal the prophecy but have decided that the plot would be better if they discovered the prophecy bit by bit. Dont worry theres still a prophecy and the story line hasnt changed much

Because i wrote this up on my new laptop, the windows word thingies werent the same so i have to dowload something before i can access it.... I had to transfer this though notepad and fix it all up

By he way, i wrote this early this morning because i couldnt sleep. Please excuse any stupid spelling errors or other errors in my writing. I will probably edit it later. I just have to go now and wont be back home till really late tonight. The next time i would probably be on DA/Fanfiction would be tomorrow. I just really wanted to get this up for you guys on christmas. Lol its kinda like my pressie to all of you!

I really hope you guys enjoy this  
Please comment. I would love feedback

I do not own Avatar. Mike, Brian and Nickelodeon do...


	9. Chapter 9

By Chance Part 9

"Tylee, Mai," Azula's voice was impassive and unconcerned, causing both Mai and Tylee to shuffle nervously on the spot.

"It was slightly out of ordinary when you suddenly called for us. Why the suddenness?"

"You have no place in my eyes to even talk to me now, let alone question me Mai!" Azula's hissed at Mai who flinched.

"I have called you here because i have in need of your services" she said indifferently, glaring daggers at them both.

"What do you need us for?"

She sneered at Tylee.

"Well even though you have both been useful to me these past few months, you still haven't proved your worth in my eyes. Treachery is a highly dishonorable thing"

Her cold laugh radiated from the walls, sending a shiver down both Tylee and Mai's backs.

"I have not forgiven you both yet for your little stunt at the boiling rock. Even if you both have turned spy and given me some valuable information, you will never be as high as you both once were"

The room was silent until a stuttering Tylee broke the silence.

"Wa-what do y-you want us t-to d-d-do?"

Azula sneered.

"What are you willing to do?"

Both Tylee and Mai bowed their heads in a shame like manner.

"Anything" they said in perfect sync. Azula smirked. She loved being in power.

"Good. Now leave, I don't want your treacherous minds in this room while I'm trying to think"

"Yes princess" they muttered before leaving.

************************************************************************

"Zuko what do you plan on doing?" Iroh's voice pitched high in annoyance as he watched Zuko wordlessly pack a traveling bag. "Zuko we don't know fully what is happening. Dont be foolish Zuko, wait a bit. More news is sure to come up"

"Uncle it is not in my nature to sit back and do nothing. This is my nation and I don't like what's happening" Zuko grumbled, pilling more necessities into his pack.

"But Zuko, what if this is a trap? What if as soon as you're alone, someone will trap, kill or capture you. The firenation will go back into jeopardy under Azula's rule, since she seems the most likely to be the one behind this, and the nations would become unhealable. I know you worry for this girl, and I am terribly worried also. But think before you act"

"Uncle! You know me better than that. Ok I know I don't usually think things through, but this time I am sure what I am doing is the best thing to do. I need to save this woman uncle and in doing so I will also be helping this country. You and I know both know that if this so called prophecy is true, the nation, no the whole world will be in trouble. It's for the best uncle" Zuko fought, his voice growing higher in volume as his frustration did. He didn't want to take it out on his uncle though and attempted to calm himself. Closing his eyes he looked down, concentrating on his breathing.

"But what about you Zuko?" Iroh sighed, his voice had dropped to almost a whisper now. "I will not lose someone close to me again" Zuko's eyes shot up in surprise. "I will not lose you to the likes of your sister Zuko!"

"Uncle, I'm not going anywhere. You just have to trust me"

"I do trust you Zuko. I trust you to make your own decisions in life, I just worry about them. You haven't always been the best at decision making" Zuko looked at his uncle who had put his hands up defensively "Hey, I'll admit you've improved". Zuko rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Sokka uncle"

Iroh clapped Zuko on the back of the shoulder. "I don't eat as much. Oh!" Iroh said suddenly "I have something for you Zuko. It would make me feel a whole lot better if you took this with you on your journey" he walked over to a draw and took out a traditional firenation box. The gold encrusted dragons standing out amongst the dark reds of the wood. "I happened to come across it and thought about your old one. This one is real though. It's not some impression of the original like the stalls sell to children on the summer solstice. I believe you have become the mask, so it is most fitting". Iroh chuckled to himself. "And you never know, maybe you will even meet a painted lady of your own" Iroh said mischievously, winking. Zuko gave his uncle a confused look, who sighed and began explaining himself "According to legend, the painted lady's husband did not care for her and insisted on being cruel to her. Well you know the story Zuko"

"Yes uncle. The painted lady's tale is all too familiar in my memories. Mum used to read it to me sometimes." He was impatient now. "But still, whats the painted lady got to do with the blue spirit?"

"I never got to finish Zuko" Iroh gently scolded before returning to his story. "Anyway, well they say that the blue spirit, who was a mortal at the time, fell in love with the river spirit. He healed her heart from her broken marriage and earned her trust. When the day came for him to die, he was turned into a spirit by the painted lady herself. He became the spirit known as the blue spirit, and together he and the painted lady protected the firenation side by side" Zuko gave his uncle a look before shaking his head vigorously. "Anyway enough of my great stories! I wish you luck in your quest and also wish for the news of a new daughter in law and possible grandkids in the future" Before Zuko could comment back his uncle had quickly enveloped him in a bear hug and without another word, walked out of the room leaving a stunned Zuko in his wake. "Oh wait" Iroh's head popped through the door. "What do you think of a summer wedding?"

"UNCLE!!!"

**Ok i really dont like how this chapter turned out. I tried it all different ways but it still dosent seem right. I dont think Zuko is really in his character (what do you guys think). Iroh's getting there in his character i guess...  
I personally thought it was all over the place. This was originally 3 pages of small print on microsoft word. I had to edit it so much that it turned into 2. It was like a big soap show. It was all REALY corny and dramatic. I toned it down HEAPS. I actually wrote this straight after i finished Part 8 on christmas and had finished it and thought after 5 minuites of editing like i usually do, i could then upload it the next day but nooooooo it was being difficult **

**I do not own Avatar. Mike, Brian and Nickelodeon do...**


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko darted through the thick growth and trees of the forest. His leather bound feet landing on the earth without a single sound. It had been quite easy to escape the firenation palace. He only hoped it wouldnt cause a comotion because of his sudden leaving. Though he left his uncle with clear intructions on what to do, he couldnt help but worry about the outcome if someone were to discover the true reason of his absence. No mater what, Zuko knew that there would always be those in the firenation who would continue to believe in the old ways, his fathers ways, and he was limited on what he was able to do about it. Rebellion fights still broke out now and then, but were noticably decrecing. He just hoped this wouldnt become an excuse for them to start rebeling again.

A sudden rustling to his left caught Zuko's attention. Thinking quickly, he darted behind a series of overgrown shrubs. He remained hidden behind the shrubs and listened quietly as the footsteps slowly came closer. Zuko watched as a couple of drunks walked up to where he was hiding, and sighed in relief. At least they werent military of any kind. One of the drunks was a chubby man while the other drunk was stick thin. Both looked to be middle age, and not in the best of health. The closer they got, the more Zuko could make out of their conversation.  
"Y-y-you kn-now what!" The chubby man said to the other man.  
"Wh-what!?"  
"I think the new firelord is just the beee-best! So handfson"  
"Wha?! Are y-you in yar right minds?! He'd too young! Ha-hasnt gotst enuff hairs on his chests"  
"W-what are ye alking bout? He does. Seen them ya see" Zuko sat there half bemused and half amazed. Hairs on his chest?! They were talking about him and about him having a hairy chest no less! He didnt have a hairy chest! How could this drunk have seen him with a hairy chest!? The converstaion was ridiculous in his opinion, and held no value on whether he deserved the throne or not.  
"Wha? You haff?"  
"Yup. He bents ova one ti-time and therb they bwe. Or was its hisb head?" Zuko sweat dropped.  
"You fool'd! Your always twoob drunks to telb"  
"Y-y-uou Cantb talk!"  
The two drunks continued walking in the opposite direction from where they came from, mumbling and stumbling the whole way.  
As soon as the drunks had made it far enough away from Zuko for him to remain unseen, he quickly darted from behind the folige. He doubted he would have been seen anyway by the drunks, even if he had been balancing on a ball with a monkey on his head, but remained cautious nevertheless. Adjusting his blue spirit mask quickly, he began running once more into the night.

Zuko searched between the houses of a small villiage which resided a fair way from the outskirts of the fire nation. Quickly running through the villiage, keeping to the shadows, he came to a small inn. Still hidden by the shadows, Zuko quickly removed his mask and put on a set of average garments. Letting his hair fall over his scarred eye, he walked into the inn with his travelling bag on his back. The inn was busy. A couple of drunks were singing near the door, while their female companions laughed at their tasteless singing and bad jokes. The rest of the inn was more of a bar than an actual inn, though it looked a lot calmer than any of the bar's Zuko had come across. No one seemed to take much notice to his entrance, and continued to talk amongst themselves. Those who did look over towards him, lost interest quickly and turned back to their previous activities. To anyone, he seemed to look like an average travelor, and this was what Zuko wanted. He didnt want to cause any unwanted attention due to why he was here in the first place.  
He walked through the crowded groups of people who were gathered around the small tables. Most of the people seemed to be either playing cards, eating, or drinking. Though Zuko had seen worser places, the lack of hygiene and the amount of grime which covered most of the dishware, appauled him greatly.

He approached the owner of the inn lifting his head to look the man in the eyes. The man in front of him was very stocky. His balding head and tired features stood out making Zuko assume him to be in his late fifties.  
"Ahhhh fi- i mean um....Jiro!" The man stuttered, quickly stopping himself from bowing. Great, Zuko thought miserably. Uncle, are you as wise as I once thought you were? I hope he was right in confinding in this man. He just hoped he wasnt making a mistake in trusting his uncle faith in this man. Then another thought hit him and he scolded himself for not noticing earlier. Jiro? The name his uncle had given the man to call him? Jiro was japanese for second son. Zuko couldnt help but feel a wave of affection for his ageing uncle. He certainly thought of his uncle as a father, and Iroh had spared no moment in telling Zuko he thought of him as a son as much as his eldest who had passed on.  
"Uhhhh Jiro?" Zuko snapped from his thoughts and once more focussed his attention on the man in front of him.  
"I would like to rent a room for the night"  
"A-a-ah of c-course. Your uncle sent word ahead that you would be arriving tonight. F-follow me please" Zuko inclined his head to the innkeeper before following him through the crowd towards the stairs, keeping his eyes down as to avoid eye contact.  
As Zuko continued to follow the aging inn keeper, he listened in on the various conversations circulating around the room, as well as keeping an eye out for any sudden actions of hostility towards him. There could be a spy who worked for the person who took Katara, and if it was Azula like he and his uncle had thought, there would most definently be someone who was going to come after him, if there wasnt already. Though, so far it seemed like no one had yet to suspect him of being the firelord.  
"Ummm Mr Jiro? We're here"  
Zuko looked into the room when the innkeeper opened the door for him. It was a small room with a single bed up against the wall. As Zuko walked further into the room he noticed a door on the opposite side to where the bed sat, which Zuko thought would lead to a bathroom. There was nothing special in particular about the room. Nor was there any furniture of any value, if it held a price at all, and was very scarce. The dark drapes hung almost saddly, and overall everything was covered in a thin layer of dust.  
Zuko walked through the door and put his travelling bag down before turning back to the inn keeper.  
"Well here's your key. If there is anything else you need, please dont hesitate to ask" He did a quick and awkward bow, before scurrying out the door quickly.  
Zuko sighed locking the door behind the man.  
Moving over to the bed, he quickly kicked off his boots and lay down. The mattress was a little on the hard and lumpy side, but it didnt really bother him. He still remembered how it was before the Avatar had defeated his father, and he had been crowned firelord. He wouldnt find much of a problem living in such conditions as he now knew what to expect. Plus. Being royally pampered wasnt as great as everyone thought. Sometimes a little normalicy was needed, not that he was saying living in forest and shrubs, could exactly be considered normal.  
Sighing once more, he lay down on the bed and covered himself with the brown, coarse blanket. As he drifted between sleeping and awake, he thought of the journey ahead and what the outcomes would come from it. He most of all thought of the mysterious maiden he had danced with at the ball. Slowly he driffted into a peacefull sleep, his thoughts consumed with her.

**o.O**

In a cold dark cell, a sleepy Katara smiled. She had a plan to escape. All she needed was the perfect moment and she could accomplish her freedom. But for the time being she had to wait and be patient.  
Falling back on her small prison bed, she thought of what had happened so far. Though she wasnt in the most convenient positions at the moment, she couldnt help but smile. For some reason just knowing that it was Zuko, who's arms she'd been dancing so happily in before being kidnapped, gave her a sense of hope. If she knew Zuko as well as she thought she did, she knew he would be the first to come for her. Even though he didnt know it was her, it was his honourable nature.  
Katara reached for her cheek and gently touched it. She was sure she was blushing now. He was so gentle. She had surprisingly felt incredibly content his arms. They were close friends of course and she had never really considered him as much more than a friend, she had Aang who loved her. Sure she loved Aang, but not as he loved her. It felt more like a family relationship between siblings. And this Katara felt guilty for. Aang and her, had tried a relationship after the war, when she thought she loved him back. But she soon realised it was wrong and asked Aang if they could stay friends for the moment. Aang of course had just smiled sadly and released his hold on her. It was not in his nature to fight. But Zuko... His words. His voice. His eyes. Everything seemed right. Who would have believed this was the same Zuko who was once so intent on the capture of the Avatar. The same Zuko, tied he to a tree. She honestly had never stopped teasing him about that. Katara smiled to herself. Its funny how people change for others and never really listen to their own opinions. All it took, was for Zuko to see this himself. Deciding for himself what he wanted. Katara rested her head on her arms drifting into a deep sleep. Her mind in deep thought on how she was going to get out of this situation she'd landed herself in.

**o.O**

Azula sat and waited impaitently in her room, tapping her metal shoes hard against the metal floor. The sound of hurried footsteps from outside the door to her office got louder until they stopped outside her door. The sound of someones knuckles, rapped on the door hurriedly.  
"Enter..." Azula said as if she didnt have a care in the world.  
The door creaked open and Tylee and Mai quickly rushed in bowing before the ex princess.  
"Yes Princess?" They asked in sync.  
"It seems my fool of a brother is on a search for the water witch. Now, this is where you will prove yourselves..."

**o.O**

**ITS A MIRACLE!!!!!!!!! XD**

**I updated!! Lol its been 10ish or so minths since i last updated this fanfic! Lol sorry its taken so long. I just havent been able to get back into it ^^;**

**Well what made me decide to suddenly start writing? I was going through some old papers and found my folder with all the notes i made about what i'd written and idea's and plans for this story etc, and well just felt like writing :)**

**I think i'll make some changes from the ideas of where this story is heading, than from when i first started writing. But the fic will still have the same basic story line ^^**

**Hopefully i can get another chapter up soon, but it may be until after exams which end in 3 weeks. But then i have roughly 4 months holidays before starting year 12. College is stressful ^^**

I do not own avatar.....


End file.
